Ritsu's Trouble
by ELFiona
Summary: Ritsu punya masalah. [Takano/Onodera]. Plotless.


**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku**

.

.

oOOOo

* * *

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Onodera Ritsu kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang sedang asik bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _baritone_ tepat di telinga kirinya. Tidak salah lagi, Takano Masamune.

"Aku? Aku tidak bersembunyi, aku sedang membaca buku." Jawab Ritsu. Jelas banget kalau dia sedang berbohong. Buktinya buku yang ia pegang sedang dalam posisi terbalik. Melihat hal itu membuat Takano menyeringai.

"Oh, ayolah, Ritsu, kau tak pandai berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong," Ritsu tetap _keukeuh_. Menyadari posisi buku yang ia pegang terbalik, Ritsu cepat-cepat membenarkannya. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

"Tch!" Takano mendesah pelan, ia mengambil buku yang di pegang laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu dengan paksa dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ritsu mulai berkeringat dingin. Kebohongannya pasti sudah di ketahui oleh Takano, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah diam.

"Katakan, apa yang mengganjal di hatimu?" Takano bertanya dengan suara lembut, membuat siapa saja meleleh ketika mendengarnya termasuk Onodera Ritsu. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia malu jika harus mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Tak ada," akhirnya hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Ritsu. Mendengar itu, laki-laki berambut hitam –Takano– hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Ujar Takano berat dan dalam. Ritsu terdiam mendengar kalimat laki-laki yang baru satu minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya, hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat Takano berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

" _iie_ (tidak), aku tak merahasiakan apapun darimu." Ristu berbohong lagi. Benar kata pepatah, sekali berbohong, pasti akan lahir kebohongan yang lainnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya Ritsu benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kekecewaan di wajah Takano, jadi ia terpaksa berbohong lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Takano beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik arah. Ia hendak meninggalkan Ritsu yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Melihat itu, dada Ritsu bergemuruh sakit. Bagaimana bisa Takano bertanya apa yang ia pikirkan jika Takano sudah tahu jawabannya? Tentu saja yang Ritsu pikirkan adalah Takano. Tak ada yang lain, dan takkan pernah ada yang lain.

Ritsu secepat kilat meraih tangan Takano, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon. Jangan pergi begitu saja." Lirih Ritsu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Takano. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung mendorong Ritsu ke lantai, membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?" tanya Takano sarkastik. Ritsu memejamkan matanya ketika tangan besar Takano mengangkat dagunya. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu kembali membuka matanya ketika ia tak mendapati kebiasaan Takano menciumnya jika sedang mengangkat dagunya, kali ini Takano hanya memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu aku ini adalah laki-laki." Ujar Ritsu, ia sudah bertekad untuk berkata jujur. Apapun resikonya, Takano harus tahu alasannya menghindari laki-laki itu.

"Lalu?" entah kenapa mendengar penuturan Ritsu yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah laki-laki membuat dada Takano terasa nyeri. Takano takut, yang merasakan jatuh cinta hanya ia sendiri, yang merasa tidak normal hanya ia sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu malu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Takano benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat Ritsu. Tapi, melihat wajah laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu memasang wajah sendu, mau tak mau membuat Takano yakin kalau kekasihnya itu –Ritsu– sedang gusar.

"Kau itu populer di kalangan perempuan, kau bahkan selalu di tawari menjadi model, aku hanya takut kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Apalagi kalau _fans_ -mu itu tahu bahwa yang menjadi kekasihmu adalah seorang laki-laki."

' _ **Jadi itu masalahnya.'**_

Takano tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Ritsu. Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu polos dan baik hati, ia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Takano merasa beruntung karena telah di pertemukan dengan Ritsu, sekalipun _gender_ mereka sejenis tapi Takano tak menyesalinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya siapa yang suka duluan? Itu kan aku. Seharusnya kau tak perlu berpikir seperti itu, bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tak pernah malu." Tutur Takano lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ritsu antusias. Melihat wajah Ritsu yang berubah ceria membuat Takano ingin melahapnya saat itu juga. Tapi, ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, apalagi mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku justru bangga memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Kau lebih cantik daripada perempuan manapun." Celetuk Takano membuat Ritsu mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan!" Ritsu pura-pura marah, melihat sifat kekanakan kekasihnya membuat Takano tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut cokelat laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Ritsu, jangan menghindariku lagi. Aku tidak tahan kalau kau seperti ini." Takano berujar sambil mengusap-ngusap lembut pipi Ritsu. Di perlakukan seperti itu membuat Ritsu ber- _blushing_ ria.

"I-iya…" entah kenapa Ritsu menjadi gugup. Mata hijaunya menatap mata hitam kekasihnya, lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam mata hitam itu. Tapi, meskipun tenggelam sekalipun ia tetap menikmatinya.

" _I love you_." Kata Takano, Ritsu tersenyum kikuk. Ternyata selama ini ia salah menduga. Ia takut jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka Takano akan meninggalkannya, ternyata ketakutannya tak beralasan sama sekali. Takano tetap mencintainya, ia tak malu memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ritsu. Dari dulu, ia penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Takano Masamune menyukai dirinya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak populer dan tidak menarik seperti Takano, ia hanya siswa biasa yang terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggambar sketsa.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu baik, kau selalu menolong orang yang butuh pertolonganmu, kau tak memandang siapapun yang meminta bantuanmu, kau selalu berusaha membantu orang lain meski kau sendiri butuh bantuan." Tutur Takano panjang lebar. Ritsu tercengang mendengarnya, sebaik itukah ia di mata Takano?

"Selagi aku mampu, aku akan menolong siapapun." Ujar Ritsu sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Selain itu, matamu indah. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Takano mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mata kanan Ritsu, sebelah mata hijau itu terpejam saat bibir Takano mencium matanya dengan lembut. Ada sebersit rasa bahagia yang Ritsu rasakan. Entah kenapa ia sangat bangga memiliki mata hijau yang di sukai Takano.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan mata yang lebih indah dariku?" tanya Ritsu takut-takut. Ia tak berani membayangkan seandainya Takano meninggalkannya karena laki-laki itu sudah memiliki seseorang dengan mata yang lebih indah darinya. Tapi, entah kenapa bibirnya justru melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya sendiri takut.

"Tak akan ada yang berubah. Seindah apapun mata orang lain yang kutemui, jika itu bukan kau, sama sekali tak berarti." Jawab Takano. Mendengar itu membuat Ritsu tersenyum simpul dengan rona kemarahan yang muncul.

~oOo~

* * *

a/n: **REPOST** dari akun milik Kenzeira. Saya sudah mendapatkan izin mepublikasikan-ulang^^

(4th of February 2013)


End file.
